


What to do with V.I.LE?

by Razerface



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Carmen Sandiego - Fandom
Genre: Crack Fic, Dr. Bellum has depressions, Evolving Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, I just love Dr. Bellum, I love writing, I write this as good as I am able to, In this fanfiction Cleo looks like an acceptable person and not like an arrogant bitch, Kissing, Mental Health Issues, OOC, both of them are broken souls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razerface/pseuds/Razerface





	What to do with V.I.LE?

Dr. Bellum scrolls around on her computer system in her own laboratory on one of her multiple computer screens. Search for information. Edit information. Information about the whereabouts of her former colleague Shadowsan, and her former student Carmen Sandiego. To find the two, and finally shut them off.

She needed a break bitterly. Are going though despite their work back trackable overreaction - more or less - regularly take a shower and sleep, but ever-increasing stress If only slowly. The intervals of her sleep breaks became ever larger, the length of these shorter and shorter.

Bellum Carmen Sandiego and Shadowsan had to be found to make sure that this V.I.L.E. . She needed time for herself because of her depressions, which she had had for some time, and which seem to be ever stronger. Meanwhile, they sought out their former students "Black Sheep" and the former member of the V.I.L.E board to perform at least a small part of their duties as a board member. The only problem was that they could not really concentrate herself. There were just too many negative thoughts in her head.

When they look around the facutly room, she hasn‘t really done much lately, and then they just did that to tell other facutly members about her more or less rapid progress.

Countess Cleo knew she had to do something. Even if she would have preferred, someone else would do that for her. It was her duty to take care of Dr. Bellum. Even if no one ever said that. Straight in the "profession", it was important to take care of each other. Especially when it comes to mental health. To do constant evil was, even for "super-criminals", as the V.I.L.E faculty called itself, an activity that is never really stress-free. There was a constant need to consult with the other members of the board about the results that students are teaching, and plan missions with a bad background for the students. It was just stressful. No question.

Dr. Bellum was in her lab. She had given up looking for Carmen and Shadowsan because they knew they would never get the two. She wasn’t quite sure about that, but she wasn’t able to think something else, when she had finally looked back at what Carmen Sandiego did since her escape from the V.I.L.E-Iland. Sarah was sweating and she was cold. She realized that her effort was completely futile, and she thought she might as well just not do anything at all.

She did not want to do anything anymore. Well, to be honest, she didn‘t want to to anything for quite a while now, but searching informations about the traitors was the only thing she was able to do so far. Dr. Bellum had enough. She just wanted to go to bed. Never get up. But she had duties, she knew, and that only burdened her more.


End file.
